Non-Com
Gruff, efficient, and brutally blunt, NCO rarely has time for politicing. He prefers open hostility to hidden agendas, and is currently bent on the restoration of his family, the Or'dinii, to a position of prominence in the galaxy once more. Appearance Green Eyes, 6'5" tall, light tan skin, four small finlets sit above each emerald green eye. When not in armor he commonly wears an olive green jacket over a white tunic, brown leggings and knee high thick leather boots. His Beskar'gam is dull forest green, with light blue Or'dinii markings emblazoned on his pauldrons and over his visor. Armour&Gear The main part of the suit is a body glove with larger plates built into the skin of the suit. The entire suit has a Tier I light beskar-weave across the entire surface. While it would do little to stop thermal damage such as the heat from a blaster or flamethrower & not much against kinetic energy either, it would stop a lightsabre dead in its tracks. Studded up & down the suit are several 'gator-skin' patches, where the suit includes palm-sized armour plates. The Plates are Tier II beskar, capable of deflecting heavy damage, but still prone to deforming under extreme stress. Each of the plates also serves as a connection point for additional armour or gear. The patches are positioned as follows: One over each shin, one over each upper leg (front), two over the abs, two over chest, two behind the kidneys, two behind the shoulder blades, One on the forearms, One on the upper arms, one on the shoulder, & finally a special plate at the base of the neck designed to link with a helmet. Beyond the basic suit, there were several other pieces in the package. The most obvious were a helmet, which houses a surface to orbit encryptable holo-comm unit, a chest piece & backplate/backpack made from Tier III beskar. Tier III beskar would continue on without a scratch long after the laws of physics had turned the wearer into jelly. The chest-piece & the backplate would take up all four of the attachment points on that section of body. Also made of Tier III beskar are: The right bracer sporting a sonic blaster at the wrist, the left bracer holding a folding personal shield, based on the ones the Militia Gung use on Naboo. The left pauldron contianing a short range sonar mapping unit, good for about 50 meters of unobstructed terrain; while the right contains a range finder and multi-target tracking computer. The right upper arm plate, contians a three bladed throwing knife, while the other contains a concealed compartment large enough to hold a power pack or a sleeve of five darts. The thigh plates, each holding a three shot dart shooter just over the knee and a mag-lock for other weapons/gear in the middle of the plate. The greaves and foot plates boast micro repulsors, based on the geonosian desgins for the Nantex, they aren't very strong, but they can widen the "foot print" of each foot, which grants more stability, especially on sand and in muddy environs. The gauntlets are solid, giving the NCO's hands maximum protection. Mag locked to his back is a custom designed a Sonic Carbine, while a Dart pistol is mag locked to his left thigh plate, and a pouch containing 3-5 grenades or an Ion pistol is mag locked to his right thigh plate, depending on the current mission. Biography Rendering... Forward Fleet *1 Nebula-class SD 64*1= 64pts **Asbjørn *1 Immobilizer-418 16*1= 16pts ** Brutus *6 Munifexs 8*6= 48pts **Algar, Berengar, Gerlach, Luitger,Olegario, Quirinus *5 Braha'toks 2*5= 10pts **Amund, Brando, Ferruccio, Mieczyslaw, Sefu *1 YZ-900 2*1= 02pts **Tal'Tracinya *10 Acclamators 2*10= 20pts **Silvestro, Doriano, Krystyn, Tormod, Rosenberger, Vibianus, Lamont, Sulo, Ning, Bonfils *96 X-83s & Vipers 1*96= 96pts **Ix eins **Ix zwei **Fow eins **Fow zwei **Fow drei **Fow vier **Fow fünf **Fow sechs *Sum 256pts Category:Characters Category:Gungans Category:Mandalorians Category:Males